


裙下之臣

by bljdhyyy



Category: awm同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bljdhyyy/pseuds/bljdhyyy
Kudos: 49





	裙下之臣

于炀看着自己房间桌上一个系着藕色缎带的精致盒子有点发愁。  
上面还贴着一张字条，是上海名媛波娜娜的手笔，龙飞凤舞地写了几个难以辨认的字，小队长专属。  
唉。于炀无声地叹了口气。  
都怪他们赛前大话说的太满，拿了冠军就女装直播云云，另外三位除了辛巴有些许害羞，都是毫无心理压力地穿着衣服就坐在了摄像头前。毕竟比起他们自己穿女装的那一丁点的羞耻心，观众的精神污染显然来得更大。  
女王卜那那原本还想穿性感蕾丝吊带睡裙直播，被翻着白眼的虹口贺娘娘拿着水果刀以死相逼，只能遗憾作罢。  
这个月还是拖到了最后一天，只剩于炀了。  
为了不去看那些催他女装直播的粉丝，他连手机都关了，强迫自己不去看微博一眼，打算就那么混过去。  
可他的自我安慰在昨天那那来送衣服时，调侃地告诉他，这是祁醉准备的东西的那一刻，瞬间分崩离析。  
队长为什么送我这个，于炀不甚理解，又羞红了耳朵，难道……队长想看我……穿裙子？  
念及此，本就脸皮薄的于炀面色又红几分。  
不过既然是祁醉要求的，那么自己，怎么样都是可以的。  
于炀拖着那个精致的盒子到了训练室，虽然今天基地放假大家都出去玩了，但他也无法忍受穿着女装从房间走到训练室那一段路，就怕谁突然回来杀个回马枪。他一定会无地自容死的。  
于炀磨磨蹭蹭地换衣服，裙子虽然不暴露，但也足够让于炀羞耻心爆棚。黑色打底的蓬蓬裙，腰间围着白色花边的小围裙，等他把发带绑好在头上后，于炀长长地出了一口气。  
他步伐一软，半坐在桌上。换件衣服好像用完了他全部的毅力。  
他犹豫地打开了自己的电脑，打开游戏界面登上他惯用的小号，却迟迟狠不下心来点开直播的。  
忽然他听到门咔哒一声从外面打开了，这个时间段基地明明不会有人，于炀一惊，连忙回头看。  
祁醉不知道他醒了，原本打算来训练室拿个东西就去叫他，看到于炀出现在这里也是面露讶色，待看清了他的装束后，眼神渐渐变得玩味起来。  
他什么也没说，只冲着于炀勾起嘴角笑了笑，然后转身进门，落锁，一气呵成。  
于炀本就生的白，此刻面颊又因为羞耻心作祟微微泛红，因为害羞不肯穿长筒袜，一双又白又直的腿就这么暴露在空气中。他仰起头看祁醉，绑着的发带加上他略有些无措的眼神，掩去了他平日里对外人冷感的那一面，显得他更加乖巧又纯情，也更加迷人。  
祁醉不想做人了。  
“要直播？”  
“是……不是放假……队……队长你怎么回来了？”  
对于于炀的发问，祁醉好像觉得很是不解，他回道：“你在基地，你要我去哪里？”  
“……哦。”  
于炀话少，总是一副拒人于千里之外的样子，但偏偏对他百依百顺。祁醉看着低下头的于炀，许是穿着裙子的缘故，更加显得温软可爱，饶是他们在一起那么久了，祁醉还是觉得诱人得不行。  
他不再继续那些不痛不痒的谈话，一把扣住于炀的后脑勺，抬起他的头就吻了下去。  
要准备比赛的缘故，祁醉再畜生也不忍心折腾得于炀太累，两人已经许久没有这样温存过了，一沾上就再也分不开。  
祁醉碾磨着于炀的唇瓣，于炀很配合地微微张开了嘴，祁醉的舌头就二话不说地探了进去，他缠着于炀的舌吮吸，时不时地退出来含着他的唇瓣吻。于炀其实也很想他了，那么害羞的人也难得这样积极地回应着他的吻。  
祁醉一边吻他，手一边不老实地从他的裙子下摆伸进去，毫无阻碍地对着于炀光裸的大腿摸了又摸，还时不时去于炀的大腿根部撩拨一下他本来就脆弱的神经。  
他勾着于炀的内裤边就想往下褪，但于炀还坐着，很不方便，祁醉就转头去含着于炀的耳垂黏糊地发声：“宝贝动一下，让我看看你今天穿了什么颜色的。”  
于炀的脸瞬间变得爆红，但还是听话地微微起身，方便祁醉耍流氓。  
等把内裤脱下来，于炀以为差不多两人该做什么了，祁醉却不动了。  
他把于炀抱起来，坐在了于炀专属的电竞椅上，让于炀坐他腿上，于炀毫无遮挡的下身直接接触着他的已经抬头的欲望。  
于炀不知道祁醉这次又要玩什么花样，只是羞得低着头不说话，但也不抗拒什么，任由他为所欲为。  
祁醉在他脖颈里蹭：“youth穿裙子太好看了，我不想给别人看。”  
“……”  
“但是官微都发了消息说你今天直播，你不去也不好。”  
于炀不说话，他知道祁醉肯定还有下文。  
“不然我上你号吧，我替你直播也一样的，观众肯定也不会少。”  
于炀点点头，他从来不懂得拒绝祁醉，在他面前软的不行，自然是他说什么就是什么。  
祁醉笑了，伸手摩挲着于炀被他亲得红肿的唇瓣，又接着讲：“那你粉丝问起来你为什么没来，我怎么回答呢？”  
“我就说，你们youth在我桌子下面呢，好不好？”  
于炀那一刻的表情可以说是有点惊恐，他看着祁醉，一句话也说不出来。  
祁醉也不用他回答，把他抱到了地上，扭头就开了直播。  
于炀衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，还没有穿内裤，是断断不能见人的，他赶紧俯下了身，被祁醉圈在了桌子下面，准确地说，是他两腿之间。  
祁醉挑眉看他，离于炀定的直播时间还有十分钟，于是他没开麦也没开摄像头，界面只停留在游戏登录。  
于炀深吸了口气。祁醉心疼他，很少让他口，不过他知道今天是不一样的。  
本来他就不排斥给祁醉口，让爱的人因自己在快感中沉沦，他虽然不说，其实他对祁醉也有很强的占有欲。  
他拉开祁醉的裤子拉链，拉开内裤，一手扶着那半硬的物事往嘴里吞。他吞的很慢，但却努力长大口容纳，舌尖也在其间卖力地舔弄，青涩不得章法，却搞的祁醉一阵阵地头皮发麻。  
他低头看去，于炀金色的柔软发丝上绑着女仆发带，祁醉自认没有什么过分的癖好，但却被眼前的场景刺激得凌虐欲暴增。好想狠狠地进入他，再让他欲仙欲死地哭出声来。  
祁醉伸手扣在于炀后脑，强忍住往他口中挺送的欲望，开口道：“打一局，最多一局，我就要上你。”  
于炀没有回答，但重重地吮吸了一口，祁醉闷哼一声，还是接着说：“我是说，一局打完我就要直接进去。”  
“恩。”  
祁醉突然乐了，摸着他的头发温柔地问：“会很疼的，不怕吗？”  
“……不怕。”  
祁醉突然假意正色：“可是我怕，我心疼你，一点疼都不行。但是吧，我两手都忙着，宝贝，你自己扩张给我看好不好？”  
闻言于炀险些咬断口中的小祁醉，稳了稳神才忍住了。  
他口中的动作也停了，只是还含着，撑着他一张嘴鼓鼓囊囊的。  
他求饶地看向祁醉。  
祁醉叹了口气。于炀撒个娇，他真是恨不得把天上的星星都摘下来给他，哪有不答应的道理。  
不过那些畜生的想法还在作祟，祁醉心痒难耐，决定退而求其次。  
他从送给于炀的女装盒子里翻出一个震动棒，又从自己的外设包里拿出一瓶润滑剂。  
于炀瞪大了眼睛，似乎是难以置信，祁醉居然会随身带着这种东西，还……还送了震动棒给他，他之前都没有发现。  
祁醉俯下身，让跪在他身下的于炀把腰放低，把屁股翘起来。  
于炀脸红的都不敢去看祁醉，挣扎片刻还是照做了。  
然后祁醉就把涂满了润滑剂的震动棒放进他的后穴，恶趣味地开到最大一档。  
“唔……！”瞬间的刺激使得于炀浑身一震，但嘴里还含着祁醉的下身，没能叫出声来。  
祁醉轻轻抚去他颊边留下的涎水，哄他：“乖，这里别停。”  
于是于炀只能一边强忍着身后的刺激，一边耐心地舔舐着祁醉的性器。  
祁醉突然就不再说话，于炀听着他敲键盘的声音，知道他开始直播了。  
果不其然，没过多久，祁醉就开始自顾自地回答起了粉丝问题。   
“youth太累了，我让他多睡会儿，你们看我也是一样的嘛。”  
“哪里不一样了，我跟你们炀神一家人不说两家话。”  
“为什么太累了？是不是没睡好？呵呵，你们youth昨晚睡在我怀里的怎么可能没睡好。”  
“唔，累当然是因为睡觉前才累的。”  
于炀听着祁醉被收录进麦克风的正常声线，开着视频直播自己却在祁醉桌下替他口，还裸着下身塞着震动棒，这种隐秘的刺激与后穴的快感让于炀浑身控制不住地轻颤，又因为害怕被收音而不敢出一点声音。  
其实祁醉的确开了摄像头，不过没有开麦，不然于炀给他口的那些水声怕是要被这些粉丝听个十足十。  
所以在粉丝看来，他只是无声地动着嘴唇说话，粉丝不断在刷，提醒他没开麦的弹幕，他就当做没看见，专心致志地拿着于炀的号打游戏。  
跪了太久腿有些麻，于炀小心地挪了挪位置，却让在体内的震动棒不小心触碰到了那处软肉，于炀控制不住地呻吟出口：  
“啊——”  
祁醉手一抖，竟然走了火，被发现了站位很快被收掉了人头。  
祁醉关掉了直播，去看于炀。  
自己的下身已经从喘息着的于炀嘴里滑出来了，于炀一手扶着，祁醉的性器就那样贴着于炀的侧脸，蹭了他满脸的淫靡液体。  
祁醉一顿，伸手拉起于炀要就地正法，于炀软着声音求他：“不要……不要在这里……回房间……”  
祁醉点点头，替他把裙摆拉好，打横抱起进了他的房间。  
他把于炀放在床上，伸手去够他体内的震动棒，祁醉移动的速度很慢，所以于炀只是难耐地小声哼哼。  
突然，祁醉手下发力，一把抽出震动棒，于炀弓起腰背惊呼出声：“啊……太快了……”  
祁醉安抚地吻了吻他，起身看着他。  
于炀的裙子被祁醉掀了起来，腿弯被祁醉分开，下身不着寸缕，就那样大剌剌地暴露在他的目光之下。于炀面色泛红，眼中充斥着迷蒙水汽，黑色的裙子更衬得他出奇得白，还没从刚刚的刺激中缓过来，满脸都是沉迷情欲的意味。  
祁醉没有给他更多的时间缓冲。他把于炀的双腿折了起来压在他胸前，几乎把他对折了，这样的姿势让他身后那个已然红肿并且不断往外面淌水的小穴更加明显。  
祁醉缓缓地插了进去。待到全根没入的时候，祁醉吻住了于炀。  
等他适应了祁醉就开始一下又一下的挺弄。他馋的紧，下手也没个轻重，欲望一直翻腾着，疯狂地凌驾于他的意志之上，一遍遍重复，不够，还要。  
祁醉原本俯身在于炀上面，这个姿势不好发力，他搂着于炀到床边，自己站在床下，又快又狠地挺着腰，在于炀体内冲撞。  
于炀被他撞得语不成声，半张着口涎水直直往下淌，呻吟不住地往外泄：“啊……唔……嗯啊……！”  
在祁醉撞到那处软肉时，于炀的甬道剧烈收缩了一下，爽得祁醉险些就交代了。  
于是他把于炀的腿掰得更开，让他自己抱着，于炀的泪水和涎水糊了满脸，含糊不清地低吟，手脚都酸软无力，抱了一会儿就揽不住了。  
祁醉抽身出来，看他身下的小youth，身上都是被他掐出来的红肿痕迹，那处小穴一张一合间有些许黏腻的液体缓缓流出，闭也闭不上。于炀被他盯得害臊，但戛然而止的快感又令他不得满足，心下不免有些委屈，水光潋滟的眸子看着祁醉，落到老畜生眼里却是一副求欢的光景。  
祁醉吻了吻于炀，把他翻了个身，抬起他一条腿又一挺腰身长驱直入。  
“啊——”被冷落了许久，突然填满的感觉让于炀忍不住长吟出声。  
祁醉一边吻着于炀的脖颈，一只手在于炀下身套弄，感受着他甬道的紧缩，知道他快要到了，于是也加快了挺身的速度，含着于炀的耳垂低哑着嗓子说：“等我。”  
欲火烧的于炀神智不清，祁醉的声音分外性感，对于炀来说无异于是一剂猛烈的春药，于炀不受控制地弓起身子，颤抖着射在了祁醉的手里。  
祁醉轻笑，把满手的白浊抹在于炀的裙子上，墨黑的绸料衬得白色更加显眼，祁醉的看着于炀的眼神灼热得令于炀不敢直视，祁醉闷哼一声，感受着于炀高潮后急剧收缩的后穴，重重几下之后释放在了于炀身体最深处。


End file.
